Along with the development of the display technology, various products having a display function, e.g., mobile phones, flat-panel computers, televisions, displays, laptop computers, digital photo frames and navigators, have emerged in our daily lives, and these products are each equipped with a display panel. Due to its advantages, such as low production cost and high reflectivity, a reflective display panel has become a research hotspot in the display field.
In the related art, the reflective display panel usually includes a carrying glass substrate, a hemispherical reflective film, an upper electrode, an ink with black charged particles, a lower electrode and a driving back plate. The hemispherical reflective film and the upper electrode are sequentially arranged on the glass substrate, the upper electrode is arranged opposite to the lower electrode, and the ink with the black charged particles are filled between the upper electrode and the lower electrode. In the case that a negative voltage is applied to the upper electrode and a positive voltage is applied to the lower electrode, the negatively-charged particles may be attracted and attached to a position in the vicinity of the lower electrode. In the case that an incident light beam enters the display panel through the carrying glass substrate, it may be transmitted through an optically denser medium (the hemispherical reflective film and the upper electrode) and enter an optically thinner medium (the ink). At this time, the incident light beam may be totally reflected, and the display panel may be in a bright state. On the other hand, in the case that the positive voltage is applied to the upper electrode and the negative voltage is applied to the lower electrode, the negatively-charged particles may be attracted and attached to a position in the vicinity of the upper electrode, so as to cover the upper electrode on the hemispherical reflective film. In the case that the incident light beam enters the display panel through the carrying glass substrate, it may be adsorbed by the black charged particles. At this time, the display panel may be in a dark state.
For the conventional reflective display panel, it is necessary to form the hemispherical reflective film on the carrying glass substrate through nanoimprint lithography, and then form the upper electrode on the hemispherical reflective film, resulting in a difficult and complex manufacturing process.